Naps, Swords, and Petticoats?
by amandald98
Summary: Percy and the Poseidon cabin have a new quest: Save the daughter of Poseidon, Elizabeth Bennet, and the son of Athena, Fitzwilliam Darcy, from unknowingly creating catastrophic events in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first Percy Jackson fic ever! Just two chapters, at most. Warning: I haven't read the books in a long time. Note that this is after the Last Olympian but before the Lost Hero._

_Deesclaimer (she says in a bad accent): I'm not Rick Riordan _or _Jane Austen._

"**With great power… Comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later." –Rick Riordan, I forget which book**

Naps, Swords, and… Petticoats?

Percy Jackson looked at the small group of kids and teens surrounding him. They were, in some way or another, related. Like twenty-sixth sister, ten times removed. This was the Poseidon cabin.

"Okay, is everyone here?" he asked, counting silently in his head, "Hey, where's Emil?"

A small girl raised her hand, blushing furiously.

"Yes, Monica?"

"He's being… Orientated in the bathroom right now. The Ares cabin took him from us. I couldn't do anything, I swear!" she said.

"I'm sure he'll do fine on his own," Percy promised her, "Meanwhile, I'm going to tell you about the mission we are going on." He pulled out a diagram of something that seemed complicated and annoyingly hard to fix. "This is a time machine that was invented by Chronos cabin."

The cabin grumbled a bit. Wounds from the war earlier that year had healed, but loathing towards the children of the titans had not.

One teenage boy spoke up, "How do we know it's gonna work?"

"We don't. And that's the fun of it!"

Another mumble of disapproval rippled through the cabin.

"Come on, guys. Anyways, we need to help some half-bloods from the past. Otherwise, bad things will happen for us in the future."

"What?" cried Emil, who had just walked in.

"Dude, shut up so we can listen."

"… Continuing on, please. Their names are Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy. They are children of Poseidon and Athena, respectively, and if we don't stop them from destroying each other, bad things will happen."

The cabin was silent, waiting for more.

"In order for this to work, the Hephaestus cabin must make a time machine for everyone. Please be patient, as the process could take several days."

More grumbling.

"When we get the time machines, you must put them under your pillow and fall asleep. We will be in a sort of coma that allows us to pass through multiple dimensions into Hertfordshire, England."

"I thought you had to travel at the speed of light to time travel," a boy piped up.

"Your mind and your subconscious body will be… It's kinda hard to explain," said Percy, "I also have some packets to explain the etiquette of the era."

He passed the packets out. "That's it, I think…"

(Dude, the Break Line is Malfunctioning)

Two days later, the Hephaestus cabin had finished with the construction of the time machines, and the Poseidon cabin was ready to go for a very long nap. Percy had some last-minute adjustments to make, however.

"We're going to wear these clothes to bed," he said, holding up a dress for the girls and breeches, lawn shirt, cravat, and coats for the boys.

"Is this some sort of joke?" asked Greg.

"Not at all," replied Percy.

"Then why do we have to wear these clothes? I'm perfectly happy with my t-shirt and jeans, thank you very much."

"It's the style of the time." Percy held out a book that had obviously been used for school, as it was doodled in on almost every page, "See? The guys wore this-" he jabbed a finger at a man standing next to a piano, "-and the girls wore this," he said, pointing to a lady at the piano with a flowing dress.

"That's stupid," said Greg.

"Unless you want to be left behind on your first mission, I suggest you get into the clothes right now. We're leaving as soon as you all have the clothes on."

There was a scramble for petticoats and waistcoats, slippers and boots, as the Poseidon cabin dressed up like they were in a period drama.

"Everyone ready?" asked Percy, "Time for some sleep, everyone."

(The Break Line is Sleep-Deprived)

**The road between Longbourn and Netherfield, Hertfordshire**

"Whoah," gasped Casey, looking around from the dusty road to the fields to the trees.

A second later, a small pop was heard and Monica appeared, rather disheveled looking in her blue dress.

"Where are we?" asked Monica.

"Like Percy said," replied Casey, "Hertfordshire, England."

Many more pops were heard as the rest of the cabin arrived.

"Dude!"

"What the-"

"This is only slightly creepy? Maybe?"

"I want a sandwich."

"Can everyone be quiet?" Percy said over all the noise, "Here's the game plan: Elizabeth's sister is ill and at the place where Mr. Darcy is staying. Elizabeth is walking to Netherfield at this very moment. _We _are the cousins of Mr. Bingley (the host) on holiday in Hertfordshire. If you ever want to act, now is the moment to shine. We need to talk to each separately and tell them the virtues of the other."

"Mr. Bingley and Elizabeth?"

"No, Mr. Darcy, and as you are now to address her, Miss Elizabeth. You are not to call anyone by his or her first name only, even Mr. Bingley. You may call him Cousin Charles. We must beat Miss Elizabeth to Netherfield, so walk quickly."

(The Break Line has a Lunch Break)

Thankfully, the group arrived at Netherfield and was able to settle into their rooms. It was decided that the girls should try to talk to Miss Elizabeth first, after dinner.

"Miss Elizabeth?" said Monica, looking as innocent as an angel, "Might you tell us what you are reading? It looks dreadfully interesting."

"Oh, it is simply a volume of Shakespeare," said Elizabeth, "And please, call me Lizzy."

"Yes, Lizzy. I enjoy Shakespeare, too, although I've never read it myself. My mama read it to me." This was a blatant lie. Monica, although not the daughter of Athena, had read many of the classics and was a huge Shakespeare fan.

"That is lovely. Do you have a favorite quote?" asked Lizzy, almost astonished at the knowledge of this little girl.

"I think mine would have to be 'The course of true love never did run smooth.'"

"So you prefer the comedies, then?"

"Yes, for I dearly love to laugh," said Monica, not knowing the great connection between herself and the woman.

"So do I," said Lizzy.

"Do you enjoy his sonnets, Lizzy?" asked another girl.

"I am not altogether fond of poetry unless the couple are very in love. Otherwise, one good sonnet could make it disappear completely!" replied Lizzy.

"Have you ever received poetry from anyone?" asked Mary.

Lizzy blushed slightly, and replied in the negative.

Making a rather bold move, Mary responded, "I imagine that Mr. Darcy would like to write you a sonnet or two."

"Why would you think of such a thing? I dislike him, and he dislikes me. I assure you, the feeling is mutual."

"But Mr. Darcy does not seem to be one to hate others. He is so good to Cousin Charles!"

"He seems very proud and disagreeable to me," said Lizzy, "Anyhow, I am determined to dislike him. He slighted me even when I had not been formally introduced! At a dance, no less!"

"Do you think he could have been uncomfortable?" asked the shy Leia, "I am often uncomfortable with people I have never met before."

"Yes, but you have not had time to learn how to interact with others. Mr. Darcy has had all his life."

"I still think he's shy," said Mary, "And with a friend like Cousin Charles, how could he be that mean?"

Lizzy would ponder this the rest of the evening.

(The Break Line is getting a Tan On the Beach)

_A/N: My creative muse is tired for the day and wants to join the break line on the beach. Next up (hopefully in the next couple of days): the conversation with Mr. Darcy._

_This is kind of a Percy Jackson-ish version of Hermione Interferes… Completely different time in the storyline and everything, but the basic plot is the same: Matchmaking 101._

_Oh, and don't forget to review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I've decided that this whole thing can't really be resolved in 2 chapters, so there'll be a third one. Kinda angsty this chapter, but that's all I'm going to say (otherwise it gives about the entire plot away). Check for a new chapter in a couple of days, as I plan to finish writing the next one after I post this one. Also, we get to see what god or goddess is Jane's mother/father (for some reason, I don't think all the Bennets are truly related).**

Percy and the other campers from the Poseidon cabin convened in the large ballroom of Netherfield Park after the rest of the house had gone to bed.

"How'd it go?" asked Percy, "I got caught up in a conversation with Mr. Bingley about estate business, so I couldn't do much."

"Miss Elizabeth does not like Mr. Darcy at all," said Mary, "She called him proud and disagreeable. Isn't this proof enough? This mission is never going to work."

"Mr. Darcy wouldn't talk to me," Jake said indignantly, "He just muttered something about his sister and went to go write a letter. How rude."

"Guys, guys," said Percy, holding up a hand to stem the flow of comments that seemed to be filling the room, "What's up with the negativity? It's not very hard to convince people to change their minds, you know."

A shadowy figure stepped out from behind a pillar. Everyone tensed, realizing suddenly that they had spoken much too loudly. They could have woken anyone.

"Thanks for leaving me behind," said Annabeth sarcastically, making a mock curtsey.

"Anna..." breathed Percy.

"Everyone at camp was wondering where you guys were," said Annabeth, "When I saw the plans for a time machine and a pamphlet about regency England, it was pretty obvious where you all had gone." She glared at Percy.

"This was supposed to be a Poseidon-only field trip," he muttered, this being his last line of defense.

Annabeth look skeptical, but didn't say anything.

"Ummm... We're trying to get Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy together," said Percy, trying to break the awkward silence.

"You know how much I _love _that story, right?" asked Annabeth.

"The thought never crossed my mind," said Percy.

"Well now you know, seaweed brain," she said, and then kissed him on the cheek. "I believe I shall retire for the night. It is getting rather late."

"Good night, Annabeth," said everyone else, trying not to laugh at their fake English accents.

Percy watched her sweep up the stairs, a slightly dreamy expression crossing his expression briefly. Then he snapped back to his normal self. "How did _she _get an invitation to stay at Netherfield?"

PJATO-PP-PJATO-PP-PJATO-PP-PJATO

The next morning, the campers were up to their shenanigans at had secured an invitation to dine with the adults (most likely of Annabeth's doing), and were conversing politely with the principle "characters" in their "play."

"Please pass the bread, Mr. Darcy," said Leia.

He passed the platter, his face not changing from its ever unreadable mask.

"Thank you," she tried, trying to make him talk, even if just a little.

He simply nodded.

Leia was running out of options. "Would you happen to know why Miss Elizabeth is not at breakfast today? I was hoping to talk to her of... A sampler I'm working on."

Darcy looked at her, clearly disapproving of her prying. "I imagine she is above stairs, helping to make her sister comfortable."

"Miss Elizabeth has a sister?" asked Mary, pretending to be completely clueless on the matter.

"Yes, her name is Miss Jane Bennet."

"May we go see her, Cousin Charles?"

"You have not been properly introduced," Bingley said, ruffling her hair affectionately, "But perhaps when she is well, Miss Mary."

Annabeth, who was seated in between Mary and Mr. Darcy, kicked Mary, causing the recipient of the kick to repress a howl of pain.

"Do you know the Bennets well?" Annabeth asked Mr. Darcy.

"We have not been in the country long, so I cannot say that I do."

"I've not known Miss Elizabeth for long, and I know that she's really pretty and nice," said Leia.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," said Darcy, then finished his breakfast looking directly at the plate, obviously not wanting to join any sort of conversation.

PJATO-PP-PJATO-PP-PJATO-PP-PJATO

"Mr. Bingley's cousins are some of the most dear children I have had the pleasure to meet," said Elizabeth, tending her sister's forehead with love, "They are all so innocent and charming, even the older ones. Some of them could be about Lydia or Mary's age."

"I should like to meet them, from the glowing review you have given me," said Jane, "Do you know when they leave the countryside?"

"Not for a long time, to be sure," said Elizabeth, "They have just arrived. You shall have plenty of time to call on them, and I am sure they will be delighted. One of the children was very eager to meet you."

"But they do not even know me yet! Surely it must be a compliment to you."

"No doubt I have considered that, as my vanity forbids me otherwise. But I must force myself to see that it is all your doing- even when you are not in a room, you have some pull that draws others towards you."

"Lizzie, you are too kind."

"No, dearest Jane, that description is only fulfilled by you."

PJATO-PP-PJATO-PP-PJATO-PP-PJATO

Darcy was out on the Netherfield grounds, exercising his dogs. When he noticed one of the dogs did not come back after he threw a stick, Darcy ran in the direction it had gone. The other dogs followed after.

Next to the house, Darcy saw Bingley's cousins petting it and playing with it. It was such an endearing sight that even Darcy couldn't help but smile at it.

"Good morning, ladies and sirs," he said, alerting them to his presence.

"Is this your dog, Mr. Darcy?" asked Greg.

"Yes, he is. His name is Nike," said Darcy.

"He is a nice dog," said Greg, "I like his name."

"Would you like to play fetch with him?"

"Yes, please!" Greg had never looked so thrilled.

"You may, as long as you stay within the estate and are back by luncheon."

As soon as Mr. Darcy was out of earshot, Mary let out a big whoop.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Leia, "We didn't get to talk to him about Miss Elizabeth!"

"We have more things to tell her in favor of him, though. That's good," replied Mary.

PJATO-PP-PJATO-PP-PJATO-PP-PJATO

The children proceeded to sing the virtues of Elizabeth and Darcy to the other in their noble quest. When Percy figured Mr. Darcy was sufficiently besotted (and they "didn't need much help with that," commented Annabeth) and Elizabeth shown some of his goodness, it was time to head home.

"Okay everyone, tomorrow we're going to say goodbye to our cousin and his friends," said Percy, "Our job here is pretty much done."

"I'll be sad to leave," said Annabeth, who had since made amends with Percy.

"I can't wait to get back to a large body of water," said Monica, "There is nothing more than a puddle around here, practically."


End file.
